


No Time for a Feelings Jam

by delphiniumDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, gamrezi, quadrant flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard on a young troll with no moirail and no matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for a Feelings Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not part of my Gamrezi series, this was just an idea I got and wanted to write out.

They both knew that this wasn't the way for caliginous romance. You didn't share a cocoon with your hatemate, but they didn't talk about it. Terezi had no moirail, no matesprit, and it felt so good to have a body breathing softly against her back. They didn't talk about Tavros who didn't have the means to visit Gamzee for a cuddle, physically or financially. They didn't talk about Karkat never leaving his hive to see his moirail, they certainly didn't talk about the way Terezi silently waxed red for the short, shouty troll, how much it pained her that they still just awkwardly flirted, no declarations in sight.  
They didn't talk about feelings, that's not how it's done.  
It wasn't the first time Terezi was woken up in the middle of the day by a pair of gentle hands running over her slime-coated skin, seeking her out and caressing every bare inch.  
It wasn't the first time she wrapped herself around her hatemate and lost herself to the feeling of wholeness gained by a soft, sweet, loving pail. While a thousand sleepy curses ran through her pan, a thousand gentle affirmations passed her lips and as they both cried out in satisfaction, the sopor turning murky with genetic material, she whispered another trolls name under her breath. As they clung to each other, sleep sinking back into their eyes, she hoped with every fiber of her being that his gasps, kisses and whispered sweetness was for someone else as well. She hoped because maybe if neither one of them were thinking of each other it wouldn't be so weird, so disgusting, maybe this whole thing wouldn't feel so broken. As the blinds fought to keep out the intense heat and light, everything felt broken.  
She would wake up in the evening, not quite sure if it was a dream or not and she would wake Gamzee up by dunking him in the slime and then kick him out of her hive, it was always her hive because she wouldn't dream of sleeping in his dirty recuperacoon, and she would silently berate herself for not talking to him about it, for not telling him that it would never happen again and for not telling Karkat that she was flushed for him so that she wouldn't feel like she needed it to happen again.  
Neither of them ever brought it up, because bringing it up would be opening a can of dirt noodles neither one of them wanted to address, feelings just wasn't in the job description.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends a bit abruptly because I didn't know where else to take it, sorry.


End file.
